(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copy apparatus having the capability to write optional pattern information on a copy sheet.
(2) Prior Art
When making copies of original documents, it has become desirable in recent years to copy not only the image of the original but also combine with it underlining and other specific patterns.
In combining a pattern with an original document, for example, the aforesaid desired pattern is entered on the original document and then copied, or the desired pattern is entered on the copy, or the like. The former method, however, mars the original document while the latter method requires more time when many copies are made.
Methods for coping with this problem include, for example, entering the pattern on a transparent sheet and placing the transparency over the original document prior to making copies, but slippage between the pattern and the original document is liable to occur with this method.